ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ramponneau
Not that it makes much of a difference considering that it is a lottery spawn, but it took me 4 and a half hours to spawn it today. 0/2 thus far. --Fetaru 01:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Mine took 2:14hrs for it to repop 1/1 on drop --Worai 11:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Camped it for 7 hours today. The first two pops were within the two hour-ish window, but the last one took four hours. Still no drop. Tarage 09:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Repop was 2:16 hours with 1/1 on belt. Kathious 20:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ramponneau has consistently spawned from the first of the 4 Toads on widescan, so it looks like that's the placeholder. Blueblur 22:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed with my 0/7 killing of him, has always been the top of the list of toads at this camp --Kinam 19:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) omg I hate this NM...but I finally got the drop 1/18. SE if you read this stuff, why in the hell did you make such low drop rates on all the new nms? --Roux 01:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Don't worry, I'm 0/10 so far ... last time I went to camp it, the moment the window opened, 5 other solo-campers came to camp against me ... not very cool. The new hunt mastery book or whatever has this NM in it too, so all those guys wanting to get an easy-ish NM to camp for that come too. These people that went 1/1 make me sick.--Kinam 12:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Is there a chance that 5hours is not the cap wait time? I have been here sence Midnight, and its now 9:05am, no pop. heh forgot to sign above ^^; Dj Nullo 16:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Nullo *Repop time is 1.5hrs+. There is no 2hr cap on pop. :*Has taken as long as 5 hours to respawn. From the Lotto Spawn page: "This means that when a Spawn Point for an enemy is about to be filled, there is a random chance (as if drawn from a lottery) that an NM may spawn instead." ::Please, please, please, people, stop posting about the "cap wait time" superstition on the main page. Lottery NMs all work the same way. *Dunno ... I'm now 0/18 on 'em -.- and the last one I was about to claim, some thf/bst walked up, and claimed the NM right when it popped, while I was standing there for the past 2hrs killin placeholder -.- Kinam 01:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 1/1 had TH2. Both registered for the hunt for all those suspicions. Going on six hours since windowed open on this lottery NM. Ridiculous. Killing the first of the four frogs. Using /RNG. Manque 04:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to apologize to every SMN going 0/5~20 or however bad your streak is. DRG75/RNG5 killed for Trial 434 and went 1/1, for my SMN. Trust me, I'd rather it have gone to someone who might use it someday >.>; --Almost Unsane 02:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 13 hours and no pop... SE can go die in a fire. --Dark494 09:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Came by to do my magian trial, located the PH (1st toad on the list) and engaged it. Got a couple links and just killed them all for the hell of it. First mob to pop was the NM. Dropped the belt too. -Xpremium 4/5/2013